


Face Down (based on the song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Homosexuality, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, hurt!harry, larry - Freeform, lilo, unconscious!harry, zarry - Freeform, ziall, ziam, zianourry - Freeform, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a girlfriend and she abuses him, just b/c he’s gay with the other boys. He can’t do anything b/c she’s a girl; he’s always coming back w/ bruises somewhere on him after their dates, the boys see his bruises/hear Kendall abusing Harry and rush him to the emergency room seeing he’s in critical condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Down (based on the song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not to offend Kendall Jenner, I just thought of this prompt while listening to a song called Face Down, by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.
> 
> Warnings: Abusive relationship, hurt!Harry, gruesome, homosexual relationship, unconscious!Harry, fluffy Zarry moment may cause you to die of the feels, small Larry moment, scared!Harry.

Harry walked into his shared flat of his boyfriends, well hidden boyfriends; Harry was dating all of the boys, but management still forced him to have a beard. She seemed nice at first, but when she found out he was dating his bandmates she became enraged. The only way to ease her anger was to take it out on Harry, by abusing him, I mean like she said it was his fault for being gay. Louis walking in the room snapped Harry out of his thoughts.

“Hey babe, how was your ‘date’?” Louis asked Harry making finger quotes around the word date.

“Fine.” Harry replied, he really didn’t wanna talk about it, his “girlfriend” abusing him again, this time leaving more than bruises, but blood as well. Louis kisses Harry and smacks his ass telling Harry,

“Go put on your pjs, I wanna snuggle.” Harry hesitates, what if Louis sees the bruises on Harry that Kendall left.

“I’m kinda tired Lou, sorry, but I’m going to bed.” Harry lies.

“Ok, love you.” Louis says as he kisses Harry lips on his way to the kitchen. After Harry leaves, Louis thinks ‘that was weird. Harry never says no to a cuddle.’ Harry passes Zayn on his way to the bedroom, Zayn hugging him and saying, 

“I missed you Hazza.” Harry groans from the hug, that really hurt, Zayn squeezed his bruise.

“You okay, babe?” Zayn asks hearing Harry’s groan.

“Yeah, I’m fine just, nevermind.” Harry answers Zayn, sighing in relief when Zayn asks no further questions.

“Oh okay. Anyway I’ll be downstairs if you need me. Sleep tight HarBear.” Zayn says before pecking Harry’s lips and walking downstairs. Harry slowly walks into the bedroom, not wanting to wake up Niall and Liam. Harry quickly gets his pajamas out making sure he gets his Ramones t-shirt so the boys can’t feel his bruises when they’re sleeping. Harry sighs in relief, glad to be back home with his boyfriends. Liam stirs as Harry gets in the bed. Smiling when he sees his youngest boyfriend.

“Hi babe.” Liam says as he hugs Harry careful not to wake up the still sleeping Niall on him.

“How was your date with Kendall?” Liam asks Harry turning on the side table lamp.

“Good I guess.” Harry says as he shrugs his shoulders.

“Niall.” Liam whispers as he softly shakes Niall awake.

“Mm.” Niall groans turning onto his back in his sleep.

“Niall.” Harry says softly. Niall immediately wakes up, glad to hear Harry’s voice.

“Harry!” Niall says excitedly, squeezing Harry with a hug.

“Ah!” Harry gasps in pain as Niall presses onto one of his bruises.

“What’s wrong Harry?” Niall questions; Harry doesn’t usually do that when he’s hugged.

“N-nothing I’m it’s just- my muscles still hurt from the gym this morning.” Harry lies, hoping Niall and Liam will believe him.

“Do you need me to massage you Haz? Are you in a lot of pain?” Liam asks, feeling sorry for his boyfriend after his workout session with Jarvis.

“No thanks Li, good night.” Harry says turning off the side table lamp and getting comfortable on his side of the bed.

*

"FUCKING QUEER!" Kendall yells as she slaps Harry across the face, drawing blood, Harry screeching in pain as he falls to ground.

"Kendall, stop!" Harry cries, looking up at Kendall, tears in his eyes.

"DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO STYLES, I’LL DO WHAT I PLEASE!" Kendall yells, throwing her stiletto heel at Harry.

"Kendall! Please! This isn’t how dating is supposed to work!" Harry cries, quickly calling the boys’ house phone the phone falling to the ground, as Kendall throws it out of Harry’s reach. 

*

"Hello?" Louis says as he picks up the ringing house phone, putting it on speaker so all the boys can hear Harry.

"Harry are you there?" Liam asks.

"Harry?" Niall cries out in fear. Suddenly the 4 boys hear someone scream and glass smashing in the distance.

"HARRY I HATE YOU!" someone says and the boys suddenly realize it’s Kendall.

"Harry?! Can you hear me?!" Louis panics afraid for the boyfriend he’s closest to. Harry tries to grab for his phone.

"HarBear? Can you hear us?" Zayn asks, becoming aware of the situation as he sits down on the couch next to Louis. There’s panting in the background, which the boys assume is coming from Harry.

"Harry?!" Louis shouts again. All of a sudden there’s another scream from Harry and a thud, and then someone picks up the phone.

"If you queers want to see your precious little Harry again, better hurry, he’s slowly dying as we speak." The voice says before the phone is hung up. 

*

Louis gasps as he hears the voice he’s assuming was Kendall, he always knew she was trouble ever since he started watching KUWTK & now she’s gone and hurt his pumpkin.

“C’mon guys we have to help Harry.” Louis says as he grabs his keys and runs out their house, the other boys in tow. Louis speeds off to Kendall’s hotel, quickly asking the receptionist where her room is, before running into the elevator to retrieve an unconscious Harry from her room. Louis swears obscenities as he realizes her door is locked. Louis shoulder bashes into the door crying out when it opens and he sees blood leaking from Harry and that he has a ribbon tied to his mouth and that he’s tied up on the bed, his hands tied to the headboard bars with some white rope. Harry gasps as Kendall puts a gun to his head.

“Stay back. Or your precious little boyfriend dies.” Kendall threatens.

“Zayn, no!” Harry muffles out behind the ribbon tied to his mouth. Zayn kicks Kendall in the ribs, knocking her out, her pistol falling to the floor, as Louis, Liam, and Niall help untie him.

“Harry, can you stand?” Louis asks Harry considering the state he’s in.

“I don’t think so. I’m in too much pain.” Harry tells Louis.

“Is there more pain then what I can see now?” Niall asks, knowing Harry was lying last night from the start of his lie. Harry nods his head and takes off his shirt revealing all the bruises on his neck, torso, arms, and back. The boys gasp they understood all the denies of cuddles they had gotten when they asked Harry for one, it all made sense.

“L-Lou, I feel faint.” Harry says as he feels his forehead, and then suddenly everything goes black.

*

"HARRY!" Louis yells as Harry collapses onto the floor.

"Liam call an ambulance!" Louis yells as he cries, the worst thoughts running through his mind as he stares at an unconscious Harry. Liam quickly dials for an ambulance, telling them their address and situation, before hanging up and telling the others,

"It’ll be about fifteen minutes until they arrive."

"Stay strong Harry." Louis said as softly caressed Harry’s cheek.

*

The ambulance arrives in record time running through the hotel lobby with a gurney gently placing Harry down onto it. Louis runs after the paramedics, yelling, ‘You have to let me go with you, he’s my boyfriend! He needs me!’ when they tell him he can’t go into the ambulance with Harry. The paramedics agree to letting Louis get in the ambulance with Harry, shutting the doors and speeding off to the hospital. Louis’ crying the whole time there, Harry hasn’t woken up yet and Louis can see Harry’s heart rate slowly dropping as he stares at Harry’s heart monitor.

“Sir do you know what happened to Harry?” One of the paramedics who Louis learns is named Mindy, asks him.

“H-he called our house phone a-and all of a s-sudden th-there was screaming c-coming from him, a-and I heard glass breaking in the distance. I immediately rushed to where he was at, in Kendall Jenner’s hotel room on another one of their ‘dates’. I had known something had been off with Harry ever since him and Kendall started ‘dating’, when we got to her hotel room, Harry’s hands were tied to the bed and he had rope covering his mouth, he was bleeding really badly, and Kendall had a gun pointed to his head. For some reason she despised him and she abused him for it.” Louis explains sadly, sniffling a bit.

“That sounds terrible Louis. I assure you your boyfriend will be in good hands.” Mindy tells Louis after he’s finished his statement. About fifteen minutes later the ambulance arrives at the hospital, Louis follows into the hospital behind the paramedics.

“Here, put these on Louis.” One of the nurses says as she hands Louis some scrubs to wear into the E.R. Louis quickly puts on the scrubs over his clothes, rushing after the paramedics and an unconscious Harry.

“Harry’s heart rate is dropping fast from the loss of blood, we need to get a blood type B positive donor, fast.” the doctor calls out to one of the nurses.

“Wait gimme a second.” Louis says as he dials Zayn.

“Hullo?” Zayn answers on the first ring.

“Hey Z, would you be willing to donate some blood to Harry, they need it to operate in him.” Louis asks Zayn.

“Yea I’d be happy to Lou, whatever I can do to save Harry. Where are you guys?” Zayn replies.

“St. Mary’s Hospital. The nurse will meet you in the lobby.” Louis tells Zayn.

“Ok, bye Zayn see you soon.” Louis says hanging up the phone. Zayn arrives in record time with the other two boys and goes up to the receptionist telling her,

“I’m Zayn Malik, I’m here to donate some blood to my bandmate Harry Styles.”

“Ah yes, blood donor Zayn Malik, Harry’s in the ER right now, one of his nurses is right over there.” the receptionist says as she points to the nurse standing in the lobby, waving Zayn over to her.

“Hi, you must be Zayn, follow me please.” the nurse says as her and Zayn walk to her office to take a pint of his blood. “Just to let you know, you’ll have to take it from my left arm, the other one has a sleeve of tattoos.” Zayn tells the nurse before she starts inserting the needle into his arm. In about two minutes Zayn’s blood is drawn and he’s being lead back to the lobby.

“Thank you for your help, your friend is in good hands.” the nurse tells Zayn as she heads back to Harry’s ER room. 

*  
“Harry, I hope you know that I love you.” Louis says as he looks at a finally awake Harry, who has an IV in his right arm, just above his I CAN’T CHANGE tattoo on his wrist.

“I love you too, Lou.” Harry says as he kisses Louis cheek.

“Louis, we’re ready to start Harry’s operation. Zayn’s blood was given to us successfully and we’re going to get ready to give Harry his stitches. He’ll be put on some anesthesia during the operation, and afterwards we’ll put him into a room & he’ll wake up when he’s ready.” the doctors tells Louis as she gets ready to put the oxygen mask on Harry.

“I love you Harry, I’ll see you soon babycakes.” Louis says as the doctor preps Harry for the surgery. 

*

Harry yawns hugely when he wakes up two hours later, almost knocking the IV needle out of his arm. When he opens his emerald eyes, the first person he sees is Zayn. Harry immediately kisses Zayn as a thank you for saving his life. Harry moans into the kiss, his fingers tracing through Zayn’s quiff.

“Well hello to you too HarBear.” Zayn says as Harry pulls away from the kiss, the others laughing at Harry’s flirty behavior.

"That was my thank you Z, you saved my life. If it wasn’t for you risking your life and mine to knock out Kendall, I’d be dead. Plus you donated some of your blood for me.” Harry says smiling at Zayn and messing with his hair, which causes Zayn to groan and fix his hair.

“You’re welcome, I did it because I love you Harry, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you died. Probably go insane. Louis would have to become the most popular in the group.” Zayn says as all the boys laugh at his joke. 

*

"Liam." Harry whines in the middle of the night, wanting Liam’s comfort.

"Aw, Harry it’s ok." Liam smiles kissing Harry’s cheek, the poor lad, probably still shuddering at the terrible experience he’d had a few weeks before. Harry starts to sniffle, his eyes watering with tears before the waterworks start.

"No no no don’t cry Harry it’s ok." Liam says rubbing the younger lad’s back. Harry just cries harder, the horrible memory scaring him.

"Harry? You ok?" Zayn questions turning on the side table lamp, gasping when he sees tears flowing down the youngest lad’s face.

"Oh, Harry." Louis whispers, suddenly awake after hearing Harry’s cries. Louis hugs his youngest boyfriend tightly, whispering sweet Nothing’s into Harry’s ear, hoping to console the crying 20-year-old. Niall wakes up from all the noise, grumbling something into his pillow, before he hears Harry sob, suddenly Niall’s very afraid for the curly haired lad, knowing Harry’s been having a reassuring nightmare where the boys actually don’t save him and Kendall ends up killing them all, one by one, Zayn, Niall, Liam, and then the person most important to him, Louis. Niall reaches over Louis to rub Harry’s arm, smiling when Harry presses a kiss to Niall’s forehead.

"Thanks guys." Harry says to his 4 boyfriends, before falling back into a deep sleep.

*

I hope you liked my first Zianourry prompt and you aren’t dead from all the feels!


End file.
